Why You Shouldn't Daydream
by whateversuitsyou
Summary: One minute I'm walking down the street, the next minute I'm in London. In Thor2 world. I somehow manage to befriend Jane and Darcy and get transported to Asgard along with Jane and Thor to get help on how to go back to my world. Then there's Loki who always messes things up. And I think I know Loki. Not from the movie, personally. What will happen when I become his regular visitor?
1. Prologue 1

I never thought that I would make a fan fiction…weird…I would say something like 'Be easy on my work, this is my first story!' or something like that, but to me that just sounds like another excuse to writing a bad story, so I won't. This is a Loki x OC story that I came up with during class. In this chapter, OC is a bit young, but this isn't the main story. It's just a prologue. A long prologue. It will eventually be romantic, but at first it's more of a friendship thing. The prologue is set before The Avengers, but the main story will be in Thor 2. Without further brabbling, here we go.

Prologue 1

OC POV

"See ya, mom!" I said to my mom before hopping off of my mom's car and running into my school. I'm currently living in a tiny country called South Korea. I go to an international school, but I'm still 100 percent Korean. I fly upstairs to the fourth floor, my short black hair getting messed up. "Hey, Sally." I greet my friend as I pass by her. I kneel in front of my locker and start to get everything I need in my backpack. 'Ding Dang Dong Ding' I get to my feet and hurry to my first period class, stumbling due to the weight of the backpack. "El, don't run in the halls!" cries Mr. B, my English teacher. I barge into the classroom and find out that that was just the warning bell. I sigh in relief as I take all my stuff out. Ms. S, my homeroom teacher, comes in with her beautiful smile on, as always. I always admired her smile. "Good morning, class!" she says. "Morning, Ms. S!" we reply. She takes out number cards. Oh, how I hate math. I'm the perfect proof that not all Asians are so good at math. "Class, today we will learn how to multiply 2 digit numbers." I sit in the corner seat, staring out the window while the rest of the class watch Ms. S showing us an example of how to multiply numbers. 'This is just stupid. Multiplying 2 digit numbers won't make me rich, so what's the point of this?' I think to myself. Then I catch a glimpse of green and black out the window, in the soccer field. "This is just boring. I wish my life was more interesting than this." I grumble quietly.

The rest of the day goes on like that, me doing nothing but daydreaming about an interesting life. After school, my group of friends gather up to me and gossip about the mistake Mrs. O made during our History / Geography class. She addressed us as middle schoolers, not elementary. I don't find that so amusing, but I decide to play along and laugh with my friends. I learned to do that the hard way in Kindergarden, when I told my friends that what they were giggling and laughing about was the least of my concern. I didn't have friends until I moved on to first grade. 'Girls don't change. They're still the dumb little sissies I remember from Kindergarden, and we're in 3rd grade! Oh god.' I think to myself. I walk towards my mom's car, thinking about all the things that I would do when I grow up to be a trillionaire. Yep, that's right. My dream is to be a trillionaire. I hop in the car, and put on my headset, simply ignoring all the questions my mom has for me. I ride home in silence, enjoying my Vocaloid rock songs and requiems.

As you've noticed, I'm not much of a talker. And I'm hardly amused or interested. I pretend to be interested and squeal with my friends when they squeal, but on the inside, I really don't care.

When I get home, I decide to take a walk around the town before I go to my cram school. I catch another flashing green and black in the corner of my eyes. I turn around and hold my breath, my eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary, when I notice people staring at me. I turn back and continue walking, forgetting about the green and black light as I imagine a TARDIS appearing in front of my out of nowhere and the 10th doctor taking me to an adventure. I'm on my way back home when there's a flash of green and black blinding my eyes and suddenly, I bump into a man. Or woman.

I take a step back and look up to see a super tall Western man with a stupid cosplay armor. He looked like an idiot. "Sorry." I mutter in English, trying to figure out if this guy understands English or if he's French or Russian or some other white guy. "It's alright, but watch where you're going, young Midgardian. You could've gotten hurt." Okay, I stumbled across a lunatic on my way home to go to my cram school. Perfect. No, literally, perfect. This is interesting! I flash a smile at him and say, "Don't worry, I'm stronger than you think. Your accent tells me that you're British. Are you?" I ask in my most innocent-little-asian-girl voice.

I'm quite good at "masking". Others call it lying behind a mask. Either way, I don't mind. I'm not really interested in his nationality. I just want to know how he appeared in front of me so quickly. My eyes shine with curiosity, and I think this lunatic knows. "I'm not British, if that's what you called me." he replied, in a surprisingly calm voice. "Oh, okay. Well, would you like some coffee? I was on my way to buy myself a cup of hot chocolate, and I don't mind getting you a cup of coffee. Or tea, whichever you prefer, sir." I say, as politely as I can. And to my surprise, he nods. I take him to the nearest Starbucks and choose a seat beside the window.

'I'm so gonna be late for cram school!' I think as I give my orders. Everyone eyes me in a curious way, probably wondering why a small girl, probably less than 10, is buying a foreign guy tea. And this little girl is speaking English fluently, as if she's American. I giggle at the thought of all these people trying to figure out the situation and failing.

I sit in the seat opposite from this lunatic, and ask in the most cheery voice I can make. "So, what's your name? I can't keep on calling you sir, right?" "Loki. I am Loki Odinson." "Loki? That's a cute name!" I smile as I tell him that. Of course, I don't really think that it's a cute name. It's the weirdest name I've ever heard, and one of my friends' name is Jofrin. To my surprise, Loki's face beams up when I tell him that his name's cute. "Really? You think so?" "Of course! Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki! It's such a cute name!" "What's your name?" he asks, a faint smile across his face. Not the smirk from before, a real smile. "Call me El." I say, a pause between 'me' and 'El'. I know better than to tell a lunatic my name. Thankfully, he doesn't question it. Now, I should get to work.

"So, Loki, how did you end up here?" I ask, a devilish grin starting to appear in my face. He looks at me with faked innocence. "Well, you're obviously not from around here, since you didn't even know what coffee is when I asked you which coffee you want." For a second, I see the same devilish grin on his face as mine. He quickly hides it with a frown, but too late. I saw that. He tilts his head and stares at me. I continue. "By the way, which planet are you from? I can see that you're not from Earth. Oh, don't look at me like you don't know anything! You're wearing a freaky armor. At first I thought that it was a costume, but then, there aren't any cosplays or events going on around here. And the patterns and the carvings are too intricate to be a mere costume. Also you called me Midgardian. What the hell is a Midgardian? Well, I guess it's what you people call Earth on your planet. So, which planet are you from? Gallifrey?" I ask, my body leaning towards him. Great, I'm in my interrogation mode.

Deep inside my heart I know that he's a lunatic. But then, there's always this possibility that he's perfectly sane and there's a cosplay event going around near here that I don't know about. I know that the latter is probably impossible, but I still ask him which planet he's from, just for the fun of it. If he's not an alien, then I can just say that I'm an innocent young girl who believes in aliens. If he says he's from planet whatever, then I'll just play along with the lunatic until it get's bored.

"Clever, aren't you, El. In fact, you're more intelligent than most other Asgardians, figuring all that out by yourself. You're right, I am not of this realm. I am from Asgard, a land of gods. I am a god, young girl. Loki, the god of mischief and lies." Okay, he's a lunatic. I guessed that. He has a smug smile plastered across his face. Okay, he's a god of lunatics, I conclude.

"Mortal, why do I feel like you don't believe in what you just heard?" he asks, that smug smile gone. I can't read his face, which is really unusual, because I can normally read people's faces like one would read a children's story. "Well, think about it. I meet an alien in an armor in the middle of the street, and he's drinking tea with me. And now he's saying that he's a god. Yeah, I totally think you're a god, man." I say, sarcasm dripping as I talk. Oops, I shouldn't have said that. Now he looks furious. I'm sitting face to face with a lunatic who thinks he's a god. And he's big. And he's angry. This is not how I thought it would go.

"Um..Loki? Calm down, man. I mean, on Earth, no one's ever seen an alien before, not to mention a god. So it's kinda hard to believe, but if you could just prove to me in some way that I would not get hurt and no one would notice, then I can definitely believe you. So please? Chill out and do your magic, Loki." I whimpered. "Look, I just need you to give me the tiniest proof that you're a god, and I'll believe you. Can you do that, please?" I ask in a very polite manner, looking up at him with my puppy eyes. He sighs and silently takes his hands under the table. I stare at him blankly, until he says "Look." I look under the table, and holy shit, am I dreaming?! He was using magic to transform my converse Allstars into cute little flats. I look up at him, and he just smirks.

What the hell did I get myself into!


	2. Prologue 2

Okay, here's prologue 2. Yes, my prologue is a bit longer than normal prologues. Next chapter will be a Chapter 1. This story is completely absurd, something that came out of a unicorn's brain. And the romantic part will be a lot later on. And I'm updating only once a week because I'm unbelievably busy. Without further adu, here it goes.

Prologue 2

'What the hell did I get myself into?' I thought, as I stared at my shoes. I looked back at Loki, who was looking down at me with a smirk on his face. I looked back at my shoes, then back at Loki. My mouth was agape and my eyes were about to pop out. I couldn't believe what just happened. This lunatic freaking turned my Allstars into flats! INTO FLATS!

"Nice trick, Loki. Where'd you learn to do that? Never mind, I want my shoes back." I said, barely keeping a straight, innocent face on. It had to be a trick. Maybe he was a former magician before he went nuts. It had to be a trick.

As I was struggling to keep an innocent, awed expression on my face, I thought, 'This is getting interesting, and I don't want to miss the opportunity to make my life a bit more fun. But still, it might be dangerous. Keep on talking, or go home? What should I do?'

"This is not a mere trick. I do not have your former shoes. I used magic to transform it into those. I am a god, after all." said Loki, his smirk still on his face. "Why, are you afraid of me now, young midgardian?"

I looked up at him with a lust in my eyes. "Do you want me to be afraid of you, Mr. God?" I replied in another question, flashing him a devilish smile. "I think we should go somewhere more….private. Everyone's watching us." I suggested. It was true, everyone, including the girl that worked in this coffee shop, was staring at us intently, as if trying to understand what we're saying. This was Korea, and not everyone was a fluent English speaker. "Follow me." I said. He did as I told him to, walking as slow as he could as I was tiny and didn't have huge strides.

I led him to an abandoned construction site. People once tried to build a huge department store, and they started working on it before the government approved. I guess they thought that the gov would say yes. The government said no, and the construction site was left unfinished. It was really close to being done, and no one ever came here, so it became my hideout. I climbed over a couple of windowsills and door frames until I reached the core. Loki followed with hardly any effort. Long legs. There were 5 bean bags that I brought in here on my second visit. It took me forever to bring those in here. A huge block of wood was used as a table. I climbed up some blocks of wood and concrete until I could see my box of snacks.

"Loki, mind helping me out a bit?" I cried, looking straight into Loki's eyes. "My arms are a bit too short." I added, making a sheepish smile appear on my face without any effort.

As I expected, Loki brought the box down with hardly any work. He stared at me with a curious look on his face. I pointed at the beanbags and told him to sit. He did so, putting down the box on the wooden block table. I sat on a beanbag across from him, the table and the box being the only things between us. I got some chips and chocolate out and handed them to Loki. He took them and stared at them as if I'd given him stuff that he'd never seen before.

I face palmed inside my head. 'Of course, he's a lunatic that was once a great magician. And he doesn't know what chips are.'

"Mortal, what is the purpose of you giving me these…Lays? Is that what these are called?" Loki asked. I didn't find any hints that he was lying, so I figured he had super strict parents that didn't let him eat junk food. "Lays is the brand name of this chips. It's a bag of chips. You eat them. I thought we should eat something while we talk, and these are the only things that I can keep in here without a fridge." I explained, grinning. He looked at me, then at the chips, then back at me. Then he cut the bag with a small knife. What the… Who opens a bag of chips by slicing it with a knife? A lunatic who claims that he's never seen chips before. Of course. I cleared my throat. Chatting time, baby.

"Loki, you claim to be a god. Well, I still can't quite believe it, so…" I trailed off, trying to read Loki's face. He seemed more calm than last time I told him that I didn't believe that he's a god. What should I get him to do? Maybe I could ask him to turn himself into an ant? Maybe I can ask him to fly? "So what, don't stop in the middle of the sentence, mortal." Loki snapped me back out of my trail of thoughts. "So I challenge you," I continued, looking directly into his eyes. "to use your magic to turn these bean bags into fluffy, comfortable velvet couches." I finished, not turning my gaze away from his eyes.

"I accept your challenge. But is that all you could think of, of all those things that you could ask me for?"He smirked, and waved his hand in the air. 'What the heck? Did he seriously think that he was a god? This isn't something you can do with a mere magician's trick!' I thought to myself. I was soon proven wrong. In a blink of an eye, I was sitting on a blue velvet couch with silver frames. Loki was sitting on a green one with golden frames. My other beanbags were now red and gold, white and silver and black and silver. This must be a dream.

"Is this good enough? Do you like the colors? I can change them if you want. Did this prove to you that I am indeed a god?" Loki said, with a smug look on his face. I was dumbstruck. 'No, this is not happening. This is all a dream. Please, someone wake me up! Tell me that it's time to go to school. Oh my god.' I was panicking, my mouth agape and my eyes popping out. Loki looked at me with a smirk. He was saying something, but I didn't hear any of it. I was too busy trying to figure out what just happened.

"Um, uh, this, erm, wha, what, what in the name of god just happened?" I managed to choke out, stuttering heavily. I could feel my heart beating abnormally fast, and I could hear my heavy breathing. You had to be kidding me. This was just too much, even for a young and innocent 9 year old girl like me. Well, not innocent, but still. I was in the middle of an abandoned construction site with a god that can do magic. This was…interesting. My mind was spinning like a motorcycle wheel. And then everything became blurry. I could see Loki saying something, the smirk wiped off of his face and now replaced with a worried look. Then it blacked out.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 13 June 2008 Elisha's POV I opened my eyes, scanning around my room. 'Wait, my room? Wasn't I in my hideout with a crazy god when I passed out? Wait, I met a god? Ha, nice dream. Pity it was only a dream, things could've gotten really interesting.' I thought as I slowly sat up, searching for my phone. 6:34 pm. 'Crap, I'm late for my cram school.' I hurried to the living room, hopping on one foot while trying to wear socks on the other. "Honey, you okay?" asked my mom. "Yeah, of course. Why didn't you wake me up? Now I'm late!" I snapped at her, throwing a glare that went with my tone of voice. She stared at me for quite a while before I said, "What's so interesting, mom? Hurry up and get ready, I'm late!" She replied with a shocked face, "You were really sick! You had a fever! Go back to bed, now!" Wait, what? Fever? Sick? My mind raced, trying to remember what happened. Nope, nothing. The last thing I remember is passing out, then waking up here. How did I get here? Maybe I never went out for a walk? Maybe I fell asleep on the couch and dreamed of some nonsense. Maybe I was sick, so I fell asleep, and I had this dream. Yeah, that makes sense. "Okay, mum. But I really do think that I'm okay. Still, I think I should stay home and skip cram school today. Can I?" I asked, in a weak voice. "Of course. Now go back to bed and sleep more." she replied, a worried face replacing the former one. I went back to my bedroom and crawled back into my soft blanket, wrapping myself up in a tight little cocoon. I fell back asleep, deciding to not think about why I can't remember me falling asleep on the couch when I was sick. Loki's POV Thud. The little human fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked. No reply came from her. I picked her up and searched for any sign of discomfort or illness. None. I shook her a little, and tried again. "Are you alright?" She was as still as a rock. My mind was racing. She was still alive, I could hear her heartbeat. And she was still warm. She showed no sign of sickness before, so why did she collapse like that? Maybe it was because she was so shocked? Why? Magic, of course. I never thought that humans would be this weak, fainting at the sight of what they believe to be impossible. But, I mean no harm to her, as she meant no harm towards me. I decided to do her a little favor. I changed the place back to the old dusty space it was before. I put the food back into the box and the box back on top of that block again. I erased all signs of my existence. Then, I stepped in her mind, ignoring any information I didn't need. I got what I needed and stepped back out carefully, so that I wouldn't damage anything. I then teleported her to her room. "Stay still, I'm calling the police! Who are you and why are you here with my daughter in your arms!" a middle-aged female mortal shouted at me. I put the tiny mortal on her bed and stepped forward, staring at the woman's eyes intently. I used my magic to alter her memories. Now when El wakes up, her mom would think that she never left the house and fell asleep on the couch due to her fever. This way, the girl would think that I'm a dream, and the mother would never remember me. 13 June 2014 "Morning, Sally!" I chirped, happily skipping through the hallway. Ugh, disgusting. Sally quickly caught up with my and said, "Hey, first class is biology, right?" "Yup! I love biology. Ms. Scheier is so nice!" I replied, slowing down to a walk. "Hey, wanna go watch the new Thor tonight?" she asked. Sally was a movie mania, and she just couldn't miss Thor 2: The Dark World. Oh, how she almost fainted seeing only the trailer. "Sure, after my cram school, though." I said. We walked upstairs. We were panting heavily by the time we got to our biology classroom. Yes, I suck at sports and I'm probably the second least healthy kid in my class. I seriously lacked exercise. I wasn't fat or anything. In fact, I'm probably the skinniest kid in our class. Long legs, small head, and slim. I look like I"m a sports wiz. Well, I'm not. The day was as boring as any other days. I sat in the corner at the back beside the window so that I could think. I daydreamed about me getting rich and ordering maids around and having a butler behind my back. I daydreamed for the rest of the day. Cram school was boring as hell, too, and I couldn't keep myself from daydreaming. Again. After cram school, I met with Sally in front of the movies and without getting any popcorn, we went in. "Oh. My. God. Did Loki just die? To save his brother and Jane and the world that he once sought to destroy?" Sally whispered to me. I nodded, and shushed her. We watched the rest of the movie in silence. "Elisha, we should sooooo torrent this movie!" Sally shrieked, grabbing my arm. "Yeah, I have to admit, it wasn't so bad." I said, nonchalantly. She gave me the look and said, "And Loki with longer hair! He's so hot, don't you think?" I couldn't believe she just said that. Out of all the good things in the movie, the first one was Loki looking hot with long hair. It was my turn to give her that look. "Seriously." I said. It was getting late, and we parted. I was walking home. The movies was right behind me, and the sky was dark. I was kakaotalking Sally, and when I looked up from my phone, the sky was…. bright. 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bright. Sunny. Light. And I'm in Seoul, probably about 10 p.m., walking to the subway station.

I must be going crazy, time to rub my eyes and wake up from this stupid daydream and resume my task, which is to go home, have a nice long bath, and sleep. I rubbed my eyes, closed them for a long time, and opened them.

I still didn't recognize where I was. It was still so bright. I mean, I could see the sun right above my eyes! I tried rubbing them again, but it didn't work.

'What the hell is going on! Shit, am I daydreaming in the middle of the street? I should probably wake up before someone bumps into me.' I thought, pinching myself on my cheek while blinking madly.

Two foreign girls walked up to me and said in a worried tone, "Hey, you okay?"

"Don't talk to me, dream people. I need to wake up." I snapped, eyeing them carefully.

"Dream people? Wake up? What are you talking about? Do you need to go to the hospital? We'll call a cab for you." One of the girls said, with a slightly offended look.

"What? No, I don't need to go to the hospital, and if you're not going to help me wake up from this stupid dream, then I suggest you go away and do whatever you dream people do when I'm not sleeping." I said, in a calm yet sassy voice.

"Geez, she's mental, don't bother with her, Jane. Let's just go." said another girl with huge lips, staring at me as if I was an alien.

"But Darce, if she is mental, then she probably needs our help!" said Jane. Yeah, I think that's what this big-lips called her.

Wait a second, Jane? Darce? Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis? No, they can't be them. They're in a freaking movie I just saw! But they surely look like the two girls in Thor. And my cheek hurts after pinching it for so long. They'll probably bruise if I don't stop now. Wait, they hurt? I'm not dreaming?

"Hey, is there any chance that you could be Jane Foster?" I asked carefully.

"How did you know? Wait, wait, wait, you from the police?" said the Darcy-looking girl.

My mind raced, trying to figure out what I was supposed to say in this situation. I definitely wasn't in a dream, and these two girls are saying they're the two female characters of a movie I just saw with my "friend". Think. I had to think. Think, think, think, you stupid brain.

"Um, no, actually. Hi, nice to meet you. I'm…Alice. Alice Winterwood. And for your question, Miss Lewis, I know you two because my grandma sent me here to search for you two. She said I was to get the help of you guys and live here until my aunt decides to show up to take responsibility of me." I said, trying my best to hide the tremble in my voice.

Thankfully, they weren't Sherlocks, so I was able to trick them with no problem.

"Your grandma? What's her name? How does she know us?" asked Jane. "And what happened to her? What happened to you? Why did she send you to us?"

"My granny…she passed away a week ago. I was adopted by Mr and Mrs Winterwood when I was 5, but they got in a horrible car accident in China a year later. Mrs. Winterwood's mother has been looking after me since then." I lied. It was the best thing I could do right now. No one would be able to check for a car accident that killed a Winterwood couple in China.

"Granny's name is Rose Winterwood. She said she was a good friend of your great-grandmother, Miss Foster." I said. "On her will, she said Aunt Gracie was to take me under her wing if something happened to her. Unfortunately, she never showed up. So the second person, or rather, people, on Granny's list of people that would be able to take care of me was the Foster family."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Alice. I don't really know my great-grandmother, but I'm sure she would've been willing to take responsibility of you, especially since you're so young. Again, I'm so sorry for what happened. Hey, just call me Jane. Miss Foster sounds weird." Jane said.

'How credulous, to actually believe that super weird story. Even though I came up with it, I wouldn't believe me if someone said that to me.' I thought to myself.

"C'mon, Jane, you believe that? You can't be serious! That's obviously a lie! Hey, Alice, if that's your real name, don't you try to lie to me. I'm not as gullible as Jane. She can be a real idiot sometimes. Come on, spill it. What's your purpose?" Darcy was practically shouting at me.

'Ooh, troublesome girl, aren't you. Well, challenge accepted, Darcy Lewis. I still have more tricks up my sleeve, after all.'

My eyes became teary as I tried to show them that I was trying to fight back my tears. I pretended that I couldn't hold it anymore, and burst into tears.

"I'm…*sniff….sorry…*sniff….excuse me, I'm just….*sniff….my granny….*sniff…I'm not lying, you have to….*sniff….believe me, although I ….*sniff…..don't blame you…..*sniff…..if you don't." I "managed to say".

"Darcy, look at what you've done now! Her granny just passed away a week ago, and her so called aunt never showed up, and we're her only hope of living somewhere that's not the dumpster, and you shout at her 'Liar!'? How can you be so…ugh, never mind, here, it's okay. Darcy can be a real jerk sometimes, but she's just very overprotective of her friends. She didn't mean what she said, okay?" Jane glared at Darcy while hugging me tight in her arms.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Alice. I can't help it, I'm naturally a very doubtful and cautious person when it comes to people and human interaction. I apologize, Alice. Like Jane said, I didn't mean to be mean. Please, don't cry because of me." Darcy said, with an apologetic look on her face.

Yup, and to think that people say lying is bad. They should really have a course on lying, it can really come in handy sometimes.

I stopped sobbing and sniffed. I looked up at them, my eyes all puffy and red.

"It's fine, Miss Lewis. It's not your fault. My story does sound like a lie, even to me. I don't blame you for being cautious and trying to protect your friend. Don't worry about it at all." I croak, smiling wearily.

"Let's get you some food, you look hungry. Wow, come to think of it, you look awfully malnutrition! You're as skinny as a pair of chopsticks! Jane, why don't you go buy the chemicals and I take her home?" suggested Darcy, now holding my shoulder with one hand by my side.

"Yeah, sounds great. Alice, you can go to my house and eat something. Make yourself at home, I'll be there soon. I just have to pick up some chemicals. You see, I'm a scientist." she said, smiling a motherly smile.

"'kay." I reply, still recovering from all that crying.

"Now, come along, Alice. It's easy to lose you in this crowd. This is London, after all. By the way, call me Darcy. Miss Lewis makes me sound old." Darcy said, grabbing my hand.

"Right. I really am hungry." I said cheerily, flashing her a huge grin that just shouted out 'I forgive you, we can be friends!'.

-At Jane's Place

Darcy made fried bacon and scrambled eggs for me. She also gave me a cup of strawberry juice. We didn't really talk while I was eating, because I was practically drinking the meal. Darcy just sat in front of me, watching me eat with a smile on her face.

When I was finished, I offered to help washing the dishes, but she pushed me down on an armchair, insisting that I sit there and take a nap. I had no reason to refuse. In fact, my head was about to blow up, so I really did need some thinking time. Thinking was one of my favorite things to do. Although I'm not Sherlock with his majestic mind palace that has infinite storage room, I could at least organize my thoughts when they were in a frenzy.

I sat there and took my brown, waterproof and wind block adventure jacket with gazillion pockets off and draped it over me, using it as a blanket to cuddle in. It was two sizes bigger than my size, so I fit in perfectly under it when I was crouched up.

I began thinking.

'So, I was walking to the subway station to go home after a movie night watching Thor 2 with my ordinary friend Sally at about 10 in the night, and when I was walking, the environment around me suddenly changed, and I was somehow transported to London in the Thor world. Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis found me and I lied to them, tricking them into believing that I need their help and a place to stay since my granny passed away. Was meeting the main characters a coincidence or did someone, or something, whatever that brought me here, intentionally crossed our paths? And the name I came up with is Alice Winterwood. Age? Let's say…..14. Now, I previously confirmed that this is not a dream by pinching myself, and I'm under the protection of Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. According to my memory, we should be going out, looking for any signs of Thor, soon. Jane was still here, which means they didn't get to the little kids' old building yet, which means Jane didn't reunite with Thor yet. Is there a way to get back to my world, my country? If I can somehow transport back to any country in my world, then I can ask for help at the police or something. I should check my phone, see if I can call mom. I'll have to do it somewhere private, without the girls knowing. Otherwise they'll find out about my lie.'

My brain was working at it's full speed, trying to figure out why I was here and what I had to do in order to get back. Of course, that was under the premise that there was a way to get back. If there wasn't, which is highly unlikely since there was something out there that brought me here that probably has the power to bring me back, then what.

My mind was racing, full of thoughts, and in a frenzy when I heard the door unlock. 'Jane. She's back.'

"I'm home. Uh, Darcy? Mind helping me out a bit? This stuff is heavy!" she cried out. For some reason, I decided that it was best to remain quiet and listen to what they talk about. They were probably going to talk about what they should do about me now. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. And to my dismay, I fell asleep before I could hear a word about me from them.


	5. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry for keeping you people waiting! I'm running out of time to write my fan fictions more and more nowadays. High school really sucks! But I'll try to write at least 1 chapter per week. For those who were wondering where Loki is, don't worry. He'll be meeting El soon, so please wait for a little longer. So here it is.

Chapter 3

"Alice? Alice, wake up." said Jane, tapping Alice's shoulders gently.

Alice yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Mmmmmm…what? What's wrong?" asked El in a dreamy voice.

She looked around, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. As her eyes focused, she realized she was in someone's bedroom. Probably Jane's, since it was full of physics books and papers full of tiny little calculations. It was then that she noticed the man standing at the doorstep, pondering if he should come in or not.

'Ian.' thought El as she slowly rose to her feet and said good morning to Jane and Darcy.

"Hi, who're you?" El asked, pretending not to know Ian.

"Um, hi, my name's Ian. Ian Boothby. I'm Jane's…apprentice, sort of." replied Ian, smiling at Alice as they shook hands. "You're Alice, I know. Darcy told me about you. Erm…what happened to your granny…I'm really terribly sorry." Ian said, feeling uneasy.

"It's…it's fine, really. Thank you." El said quietly, almost in a whisper. "So, what's up?" she asked, changing her demeanor to a more cheerful one.

"Oh, I just thought we should tell you where we're going. We're going to this abandoned factory to meet some kids who claim there's a magic portal in the building. For research. Breakfast is in the fridge, you can microwave it." Darcy said.

"Um…do you think….maybe…if you can't, then it's alright, but..could you take me with you?" El asked carefully, looking up at Jane and Darcy with her puppy eyes. '

I have to follow them. I still haven't figured out why I'm here, or how I'm here, and until I find a way to go back home, I'll follow them around and have some fun.' she told herself as a smirk appeared on her face for less than a second. No one noticed it.

"Jane? Can we?" asked Darcy, turning towards Jane.

"I don't know..we're just going there for research, and it wouldn't be all that fun, really. I mean, you can, but it'll be boring for you." Jane said, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine with it, I just don't want to be left alone…Let me quickly change, and I'm going with you. I'm fine without breakfast, by the way, so you won't have to wait long." El said, hiding a devilish grin behind her innocent smile.

El quickly changed into her gray hoodie and dark blue jeans and grabbed her brown jacket with a bunch of pockets. For some reason, one of the girls had stripped her and changed her into their pjs while she was sleeping. Not that she had a problem with that.

She quickly ran out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Jane, Darcy and Ian were all waiting for her. El flashed them a wide grin and said, "Let's go, shall we?"

They all rode to the construction site in silence. Darcy was listening to music, Jane was busy driving and Ian was sleeping. El was looking out the window, watching the trees and road signs pass by in a blur.

The car pulled over and they all hopped off, Jane walking off to the building, telling Ian to bring all the stuff. Darcy followed Jane after confirming that Ian knew what he was doing. For a second, El thought she should help Ian out, but she changed her mind and ran after the girls.

"I'm here to see the mystery portal, come out!" shouted Jane as she entered the building.

I noticed a head sticking out of a corner and waved. "Hi there, you mind showing us that thing?" I asked.

A boy came out of the corner, and after making sure that the girls weren't police, he gestured to follow him. We did, Ian carrying all our stuff and keeping up with us.

'This is the boring part. It's just a wrinkle in time.' El thought as she leaned on a wall and closed her eyes. 'This is pointless. I have no need to see this. I wish Thor would hurry up and show up. Maybe I'll stand a bit close to Jane and Thor when they transport, and I might be able to go to Asgard with them.' El thought, planning it all out in her head.

El heard footsteps and opened her eyes. She saw Jane walking away to a corridor. 'I'm sorry, Jane, but I can't stop you.' El thought as she closed her eyes again. 'Soon there'll be police searching for Jane, and Thor will be here to take Jane with him. That's when my action takes place.' El couldn't help but grin devilishly at the thought of going to Asgard.

She shut all the noise of the homeless kids chattering and Darcy and Ian talking out as she stood there, leaning on the wall, emptying her mind of all thoughts. Thinking could be very tiring sometimes.

"Jane, now what?" El heard Darcy ask. Darcy turned around and found out that Jane was gone. "Ian, where's Jane?" she asked Ian.

"Dunno, wasn't she right behind us?" Ian asked back, pulling up a dumb face.

"Alice, d'you see Jane?" Darcy asked as she walked towards El.

'Although I probably shouldn't change the story line, I hate waiting, so I'll just take the shortcut.' El thought. "Yeah, I saw her walking off that way. Probably searching for more of these portals." El replied, pointing at the direction Jane went.

"Okay, let's go get her now. See if she found any more of these." Darcy said, and pulled Ian to the direction I pointed.

"But there's nothing there…this is the only place…" muttered the boy.

I clasped my hand over his mouth and snarled, "Shut up, kid." and ran to catch up with Darcy and Ian, leaving the boy dumbstruck and shocked.

"Jane? Jane?" Darcy shouted, searching for Jane. All she heard were echoes.

"Jane? Where'd you go?" El shouted with Darcy, pretending to look for Jane. Ian just followed us, looking around.

El saw Darcy and Ian walk the wrong way when they came to a 2-way corridor. She waited until Darcy and Ian was out of her sight, then ran the other way. She soon reached the dead end where Jane was sucked in. El found a windowsill without a window and opened her backpack to find a long rope. She tied one end of the rope to the windowsill and another end to her waist. El bravely, or thoughtlessly, stepped into the space Jane was pulled in and spotted Jane lying on a stone.

She ran to Jane and slapped her cheeks to wake her up. "Mmm…" groaned Jane as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. She saw El hovering above her with a worried look and sat up.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting you out of here." El said and held Jane's hand with one hand while tugging at the rope with the other.

They flew out of that space and back into the factory corridor. Jane stood up and dusted her pants while El stuffed her rope back into her backpack.

"Where are Darcy and Ian?" Jane asked, looking around.

"They went the other way to search for you. Remember how there was a split corridor? I came this way and they went the other way. I felt the strange feeling and the air around this dead end was different." El said, trying to explain how she knew where to find Jane.

"Shh, don't worry. Thank you. I still don't know what happened in there." Jane said, reassuring El that it was okay and she was fine.

"'Kay, let's get out of here. They're worried sick." El said, grabbing Jane's hand.

They walked back out and found Darcy and Ian surrounded by police cars and policemen. Apparently, El's plans didn't exactly work out the way she planned and it took her a long time to retrieve Jane. After being questioned by the policemen, Darcy and El shooed them away.

"Jane, what happened in there? We were worried sick! And Alice, what happened to you? I even thought that there was a psychopath serial killer in there!" Darcy cried, hugging Jane and El. Ian stood at the side with a relieved look.

"I don't know what happened, but something happened and our times flowed differently. Me and Alice were in there for only like 30 minutes, and you guys had to wait for so long. There's definitely something in this place." Jane said, giving them a reassuring smile.

It was then that the sky suddenly grew dark and it started raining.

'Thor.' thought El as she pulled her hood up. Just like in the movie, Thor appeared and he and Jane took time embracing each other and laughing and kissing in dryness while Darcy, Ian and I stood in the rain. Then Jane did something crazy with her Aether powers and Thor decides to take Jane to Asgard.

'This is where I come in.' thought El as she smiled wickedly and stepped in the round circular bar of light that Thor created just when he was about to transport, grabbing the end of his cape. 'Darcy would be pretty shocked.' she thought as they transported right in front of Heimdall.

"My prince, you brought Lady Jane with you. And another one. I haven't seen the smaller one before. Who's she?" Heimdall asked Thor, glancing at El. Thor looked back and saw El looking up at him and Jane with a concerned face.

"Who're you? You're not Lady Darcy. Why are you here?" Thor boomed.

El cringed ever so slightly at the volume of Thor's voice. "Um..I'm Jane's new friend, Alice…I just thought I might be able to prevent myself from being soaked if I stood close to you guys. Then there's this light around you and Jane and I, and I got scared." El said, pulling up her puppy face again. 'God I'm using this face a lot.' El thought.

"Lady Jane's new friend?" Thor asked, this time more quietly, seeing the small mortal cringe at his voice.

"Well, I think that's not what's important right now, is it? What's wrong with Jane? Is she okay?" El asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, Jane. Heimdall, I must see the Allfather now." Thor said in a grave voice.

They were now at the medical-room looking room, with Thor worried sick and El as worried about Jane as Thor is. At least, she looked like she was worried. The Allfather entered the room and he had a friendly talk with Thor before rushing over to Jane to see what was wrong.

"This cannot be…the Aether is flowing in her bloodstream." Allfather said, a frown wrinkling his already wrinkly face even more. "She is just a mere mortal, she will die of this energy if we do not get it out of her soon." he said.

Just then Jane woke up and she talked about how the 3D model of her body and bloodstreams is working. Then she turned over and saw El worried in the corner.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Jane asked, surprised.

"Uh, I kind of transported here with you on accident." El said. "You okay now? I was so worried!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I think I'm fine, but I'm probably not." Jane said, smiling uneasily.

"Jane, is this small mortal your friend?" Thor asked Jane, eyeing El suspiciously.

"Uh-huh. She's Alice. Alice Winterwood. Alice, this is Thor, my boyfriend." Jane said, introducing Thor and El to each other.

"Lady Jane, you may stay here under our protection, but your friend must go." Odin said, looking at El.

"Allfather, please, I request for her company. It would get very lonely without a friend here, and I would like Alice to stay with me. She's a nice girl and she won't cause any troubles. Can she stay?" pleaded Jane. "Oh, that is, if you're willing to stay. You can go back if you want." Jane added, looking at El and smiling sadly.

"Of course I'd stay with you. Allfather, can I stay here in Jane's company?" El asked, pausing a little after saying Allfather to look at Jane's expression, pretending to not know if that's the right way to address Odin or not.

"Allfather, I also think it's a good idea to give Jane a mortal company. It would help her feel more at home." Thor said, looking at Odin directly in the eye.

'This is going well, I don't even have to try to convince Odin to let me stay, they're doing all the work for me! Ha!' El thought as she looked at Odin with her puppy face.

"I…" Odin started to say, but was interrupted by a beautiful voice.

"Let Lady Alice stay. I agree with Thor, Jane should feel at home." said Frigga as she entered the room.

"Normally, mortals aren't allowed to come here, but this is a special occasion, and I will allow Lady Alice to stay with Lady Jane and keep her company." announced Odin.

El smirked inside her head and thanked Odin. Then El, Jane and Frigga exited the room and went down the corridors to a huge room.

"Lady Jane will sleep here during your stay. Lady Alice," Frigga said, then walked outside and led the two girls to an adjacent room. "will stay here. There will be maids bring food for you in a tray. Lady Jane, you mustn't go out and about on your own, and it's best you stay here for your safety. Lady Alice, you will be allowed to go around and look at the place without a guard, but you must vow to me that you will not go anywhere you're not supposed to or cause any sorts of trouble." Frigga explained, her voice stern but soft.

"Yes, I promise..I mean, I vow to you that I will stay out of trouble." El said without hesitating.

"Then make yourselves at home while you're here." Frigga said, leaving Alice in her room and taking Jane with her.

As soon as the door closed, El flopped down on the bed and laughed. She rolled over and put her backpack down on a table beside her bed. She took off her coat and opened the wardrobe to hang it. She was shocked to see all the pretty and shiny dresses nicely hung. She hung her jacket and stripped down, folded her clothes nicely and stuck them in a drawer. Then she took out what seemed to be pajamas and went to the bathroom to shower. After she was done, she wore the silk cloth to find it too big for her. She put the pants back in the drawer and cuddled in her bed with only the top. 'I'm in Asgard, I met Thor, Frigga, Odin and Heimdall, and I'm staying here for the time being. Still didn't find a way to get back home, maybe I should try the library tomorrow.' El noted in her mind as she fell into a sweet sleep.


	6. Chapter 4

I finally have the time to write another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Just in case some of you are confused, Elisha is 14 years old. In the first part of the prologue, she was 8, and that's when she met Loki for the first time. That was before the Avengers stuff. And now, 6 years passed, and Elisha doesn't remember anything about Loki because Loki cast a spell in her mind to forget what happened that day. Hope that helps, and here it is.

Chapter 4

Elisha's POV

I slowly fluttered my eyelids open, squinting midway due to the bright morning light. I sat up straight, looking around like a lost puppy. I was about to call out for my mom when I realized I was in Asgard, not home. 'Oh yeah, right. Asgard. Riiiiiiiiight.' I thought as I hopped off of the bed.

I stretched and yawned loudly before running towards the balcony. Yes, the room was so huge that I had to run to get from one end of my bed to the balcony. I opened the doors and breathed in the fresh morning air. I walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a random book and sat on the balcony, trying to read. Of course, I couldn't.

So I got up, went into the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I tied my hair back, but because my hair barely reached my shoulders when they were loose, there were loose strands of hair sticking out. Still in the huge pj top with no shoes, I walked out of the bedroom and into Jane's.

"Jane?" I called quietly as I walked in, taking in all the details of her room that I didn't yesterday.

Her room was as large as mine, but the overall colors were more gold and purple, whereas mine was more blue and silver. I spotted Jane lying in her bed. I walked over to her.

"Jane? Oh well, I guess you should sleep, you are sick after all." I muttered to myself as I stared at Jane's peaceful face.

I got out of her room. The corridor was wide and long. I walked along the corridor before stopping myself.

'What's this smell? Wait, what time is it? I'm starving.' I thought as I followed the scent of roasted chicken.

I hadn't gone far when I was stopped by a guard. He asked where I was going, and I told him that I was following the smell of food. He nodded, and let me pass.

I opened the door to the room where the smell was coming from. It was a kitchen. A huge one. I walked in, breathing in the gorgeous smell of chicken.

One of the chefs turned towards me and said, "How may I help you?"

"Oh, hi, I'm Alice. I'm staying here with Jane, Thor's girlfriend. You see, I didn't eat for the whole day yesterday, and I'm really, really hungry." I said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I should've brought you your food on a tray, but I got lost and had to come back. I'm so so sorry!" said a maid in a corner. She lowered her head and was apologizing, almost begging for forgiveness.

I smiled at her a reassuring smile and said, "It's fine. Really, it's fine. I'm still alive and we're all happy. Now, where's that tray of food?" I said cheerily.

She looked up and sighed in relief. The maid then ran to a corner of the kitchen and brought a huge tray of food.

I stood there, mouth agape, looking at the food. It was really like the food they would serve to a princess in a palace. I dug in, gulping down the food.

"Ey, az oor ame?" I asked, my mouth full of food.

"Pardon?" the maid said, looking confused.

I swallowed the food inside my mouth and repeated. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Suzane, Lady Alice." the maid said.

"Huh, Suzane…pretty name." I told her as I stuffed more food in my mouth.

"Lady Alice, I don't want to offend you or anything, but…" she started to say.

"Oh, please, just Alice. I really don't like that Lady stuff. Go on, what?" I cut in.

"Shouldn't you wear something more appropriate?" she asked cautiously. "You're wearing the top of a night gown with bare legs and feet."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Is it that inappropriate?" I asked. I really didn't want to go back to my room. First, I had no idea where it was. Second, I'm sure it was pretty far away, and I was just too lazy.

"No, it's fine, Lad…I mean, Alice." Suzane said, waving her hands.

"Suzane, it's time to go there!" cried a Chef from a corner.

Suzane frowned, sighing heavily.

"Where's there?" I asked.

"The dungeon, Alice. I have to bring food down to the dungeon and feed the prisoners." Suzane said, walking towards the Chef.

"You go there alone? You can carry all those trays?" I said, awed.

"This," she said, pointing to a tall food cart. "helps me."

"Cool!" I said, but I wasn't really interested.

Alice was going to go down the dungeon to give food to the prisoners. I was sort of friends with her. I needed information on how to get back to my world. Down there was the genius, Loki. My mind raced, thinking of all the possible ways Loki might kill me. But then, I was never the cautious one, and who knows, Loki might not kill me.

"I'll go with you! Can I?" I asked, my eyes shining.

"Um…no…I mean, its dangerous, and there's really nothing to see down there, and you probably shouldn't go there, and.." Suzane said, trying to explain to me why I shouldn't go there. But I could sense, in her words, that she wanted me to go there with her.

I flashed her a disappointed look. "Oh…I thought I might be able to help you out…I get bored, Jane doesn't wake up, and I don't have any other friends here…" I whimpered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, no, I mean, yes, I'd love to take you with me! Please don't be upset." Suzane said in a soothing voice.

'Gotcha!' I thought as I smiled widely. "Great! Let's go!"

So we walked down the corridor, turned left, and walked some more. I was beginning to get a little tired of all this walking, but I didn't show it. We reached a what seemed like a dead end of a corridor.

"Suzane, be honest with me. We're lost, right?" I said, my head tilted sideways.

"No, we're not. I come here every day, how can I get lost? We're here." Suzane said with a smile, then pushed the dead end wall.

With a creak, the wall slid open and revealed a staircase leading to the dungeon downstairs.

"These are stairs! How are you going to get that cart in?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Like this." With that, Suzane pulled a lever that I didn't notice before and a flat, floating board appeared.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" I shrieked.

Suzane gave me a look and asked, "Why do you keep saying it's cool? Maybe you should wear more clothes?"

I laughed at that and told her how cool meant something like fascinating, or interesting, in Midgard. She nodded.

"Now, let's go." Suzane said and pushed the cart over onto the board.

We walked down with the board floating in front of us. We had a small conversation about Midgardian food and Asgardian food. I taught her about McDonalds, and she was so fascinated by that.

We reached the bottom of the stairs. She opened the door that looked like a wall again and stepped out and into the dungeon.

"Here we are. We have to pass out food trays to every single one of these prisoners." said Suzane, a sick look on her face. "Even though I do this every day, I still can't get used to it. Most prisoners are okay. They just get the tray and eat. Others are…a bit gross. They eat like pigs. Then there's this one prisoner…Loki…He gives me chills whenever I go there. He's probably the most civil one in here, but nevertheless, he's the one I want to avoid the most."

"Huh…interesting…" I murmured, barely audible, but loud enough to be heard.

"It's a warning. Don't go near him." said Suzane in a cold and stern voice.

We walked through the halls, passing out the trays. Just like Suzane said, most were okay. Some were just pure disgusting. We walked as quietly as we could, trying to avoid the attention of the prisoners besides giving them food. We reached the end of the line.

'Loki.' I said to myself as we got closer and closer to his cell.

Suzane was trembling slightly, and her face was cold and expressionless. It was clear that she was trying her best not to run away.

'Lucky me, perfect chance.' I thought as I patted her back and told her that I'd bring the tray to Loki. She nodded, not even trying to refuse.

I held the tray in my hands and walked into his cell. "Hi, Loki." I said as I put the tray down on a table gently.

He looked up from the book he was reading and stared intently into my eyes. I stared into his, showing him that I wasn't scared at all.

"I'm Alice, a friend of Jane." I said, not moving.

"Loki of Asgard." he announced, a surprised look on his face.

'Not even trying to hide his expression?' I thought.

"A Midgardian girl. In my cell. And not the least bit intimidated or scared. Who are you?" Loki questioned.

"Like I said, Alice, friend of Jane. A former Asgardian prince with great power who almost succeeded in taking over the world. In his cell. And not the least bit intimidating or scary. You've turned soft, Loki." I regretted my words as soon as I let them slip.

He was now looking at me with furious eyes and was about to pin me on a wall when something stopped him. His eyes grew wide with surprise, his mouth a little open. His fury was nowhere to be seen. And he smiled. I could see it. It was only for a second, but the corner of his lips twitched upwards.

His actions were confusing me. Why did he stop? Why did he smile?

"I must go now. Pleasure meeting you, Loki, and trust me, we'll see each other soon." I said as I left his cell, leaving a somewhat stunned Loki behind.

Loki's POV

I was sitting on my bed, reading, when a girl entered my cell with the food tray. She wasn't the maid that always came. She was a different girl, with messy hair and bare legs, her night gown top barely long enough to cover what had to be covered.

"Hi, Loki." she said as she put the tray down on my table. She showed no signs of fear. 'Interesting.' I thought, as I stared into her eyes.

"I'm Alice, a friend of Jane." she said, not moving.

A friend of Jane. Jane Foster, Thor's girlfriend. Anger boiled within me once again.

"Loki of Asgard." I announced, surprised to see the girl stand still, her back straight, looking at me directly in the eyes.

"A Midgardian girl. In my cell. And not the least bit intimidated or scared. Who are you?" I questioned.

"Like I said, Alice, friend of Jane. A former Asgardian prince with great power who almost succeeded in taking over the world. In his cell. And not the least bit intimidating or scary. You've turned soft, Loki." she said in a calm but mocking voice.

I was furious. Now a young Midgardian girl was mocking me in my cell. She was calling me soft. I was about to grab her by her throat and pin her on the wall when I remembered something. Someone.

A tiny girl, barely reaching my thy, with short black hair and a bored face. A bored face that lit up as soon as she saw me. A girl whose eyes sparkled with fascination and interest as she bought me tea. A girl who would probably look like this if she was still alive. El.

I couldn't help but smile. Here she was, El, using a different name, all grown up. She was probably about 14 or 15. I had to hold back my urge to say something, as she didn't remember me at all. Of course not, I made sure she didn't remember me after the day we met.

"I must go now. Pleasure meeting you, Loki, and trust me, we'll see each other soon." she said as she turned around swiftly and left my cell. I just stood there, stunned.

Stunned that El grew so much. Stunned that El was even here. Stunned at her bravery. Stunned at how I couldn't hide my emotions in front of her and showed her my tiny smile, my stunned look.

Elisha's POV

"Alice, what were you thinking? Trying to start a conversation with Loki?" Suzane shouted as we were walking up the stairs.

"I just wanted to know what made you tremble. He wasn't intimidating or scary to me. And don't worry, I'm fine. Look, I have all 10 fingers!" I reassured Suzane, wiggling my fingers.

She laughed, and said, "Today was way more fun than usual. I mean, I normally go down there alone, and I get really scared. Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem! In fact, I'll go with you tomorrow, too! It was fun!" I said, grinning madly.

I skipped in the corridor, humming, when I bumped into something huge. And hard. I looked up to see Thor's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Lady Alice. May I ask where you've been?" said Thor.

"I was with Suzane, the maid that was supposed to bring me my food tray but didn't because she got lost." I said.

"Alright. Remember to keep yourself out of trouble while you're here." Thor said, not in a warning voice but in a goofy one.

"Suuuure." I said, giving him a goofy grin. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just going to go down to the dungeon. You see, my dear brother is in there." Thor explained. "Must pay him a visit, otherwise he'll get bored."

"Ooh, can I come with you?" I asked. Even though I was just down there, I'd told Loki that we'd meet again soon, and I really couldn't wait till tomorrow.

"Sure." Thor said, smiling. "The more the merrier."

I'm going to stop here because I have to go out for lunch with my granny. Next chapter will be all about Loki and El. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 5

Hi:) Skipping homework again, great!

Chapter 5

"Can I come with you?" El asked, giving Thor her puppy eyes.

"Sure, but you have to stay right next to me, and don't go near the cells, okay?" said Thor, smiling warmly.

The two walked down the long corridor and made some turns before they arrived at the dead end. Thor opened the door-wall thing and they walked down the stairs, El practically running to keep up with the huge god. They chatted about Jane mostly, and it was clear to El that Thor was head over heels with her.

"Again, you must stay right next to me and listen to what I say, alright?" said Thor, his face full of worry.

"Yes, sir!" answered El cheerfully.

They passed some cells with gross prisoners eyeing them until they reached the other end. The dungeon was sort of shaped in a U, and there were two staircases that lead to the outside. Thor and El went down using one, and Loki's cell was right next to the other. The twosome came to a halt as they reached Loki's cell. El stood behind Thor, hiding herself, when they were there.

"Brother, what a lovely surprise." greeted Loki, his voice and tone suggesting otherwise.

"Yes, are you doing well?" Thor questioned, although it was evident that he wasn't really curious.

"I see you have brought me a visitor." Loki said in his usual smooth voice.

El stepped in front of Thor, smiling brightly as if to mock Loki. "Hi, Loki. I'm Alice." she said, a faint smirk on her lips as she stared Loki directly in his eyes.

"Ah, I see." said Loki, returning the smirk as he held his head up high and looked down at the short girl. "I am Loki, though it seems that you already knew that."

"Brother, do not be rude, she is a friend of Lady Jane." bellowed Thor.

El rolled her eyes, still facing Loki. Loki was in no means being rude, she thought. It genuinely surprised her when she heard a slight chuckle. It was too quiet and soft to be that of Thor's, so it must be Loki.

'Loki's chuckling? For what, though?' El asked herself as she tried to step into the cell. It didn't work this time. She turned back to look at Thor and asked, "Thor? Why can't I go in?"

"You may not step into a prisoner's cell, Lady Alice." Thor said, pulling her back gently.

"Please, just call me Alice." El said, then asked again in a more pleading way. "But why? It's not like I'm going to kill him, and I'm pretty sure I won't plan a master escape plan with him! Can I please go in and sit down?"

"But Alice, you.." Thor began to say, but it was clear that he was almost persuaded, with El's sad puppy eyes and her pleading voice.

"Brother, I promise I will not lay a finger on her. Let her enter, she is my visitor, after all." Loki added, smirking at Thor.

"Yeah, and I really need to sit down somewhere. My legs hurt from running around the long hallways from morning, but I still want to talk to him." El chimed, looking up at Thor from below.

"Fine, but you must be careful, and I will stay out here, just in case anything happens. Just call for me if Loki tries anything stupid." Thor said, finally giving in to the tiny girl. "Loki, you must swear not to lay a finger atop her." Thor said in a more warning voice as his eyes narrowed to look at Loki.

Thor did something with his hands and El was able to walk right in without getting blocked by the invisible wall. El sat down on a fancy looking chair and so did Loki. They talked about mundane things at first, just to get Thor to fall asleep while waiting for El. When Thor finally dozed off leaning against the wall, that was when the real conversation began.

"So, you were right, we did see each other again. And very soon." said Loki, leaning back in his chair.

"Indeed so, Loki." El said, nodding slightly.

"Why have you come to see me?" asked Loki, genuinely curious.

"I wanted to talk to you." answered El.

"How come you are not the least bit intimidated by me?" questioned Loki, although he knew the answer to this. It was probably because she already met him before and her body remembered it, even though her mind did not. That was probably why she wasn't trembling or flinching away from him.

"That, I cannot answer. I do not know." replied El, keeping her fancy royal old style formal dialect as she talked.

"Are you sure?" said Loki, smirking.

"What makes you think otherwise?" El questioned back.

Loki said nothing. Instead, he just waved his fingers under the table. El looked under the table and was shocked to see her feet being wrapped by something white….white flats. Loki was conjuring white flats around her feet.

El looked up to meet Loki's warm but emotionless gaze. "Wha…what did you just do?" she asked, stuttering slightly.

"I thought you might need some shoes. You were barefoot…" Loki trailed off, smiling.

El was confused. What was Loki thinking? He was doing something nice? There must be a reason! And his eyes….it was, although only for a split second, warm.

"Do you still not know the answer to my question?" Loki asked again, leaning back to his chair.

"No, you keep saying that. What makes you think I know why I'm not scared of the God of Mischief and Lies?" questioned El, slightly worried.

"Never mind. Forget that I asked you. Why did you want to talk to me?" Loki asked, and for less than half a second, El could see a hint of sadness in his eyes, although his general face didn't convey that same sadness.

"Changing the topic. Sure, why not. I wanted to talk to you because you're interesting." said El, leaning back to her chair and crossing her legs. It was then that she realized she wasn't wearing anything under the huge pj shirt.

"Shouldn't you wear something more…appropriate? Ah, never mind. You thought I was interesting? How so? You've only met me today!" said Loki.

Again, El noticed that his cold and smooth voice became a little stiff when he said 'You've only met me today'.

"I think I'm fine in this outfit. No one will deliberately stare at my legs during a conversation, riiiight?" El said, sarcastically.

"You didn't answer my question, Lady Alice." Loki said, his face stiffening, to his dismay. This girl was really careless in the presence of a man. Even though he was a thousand years old god and she was only 14, she was still a girl who's sort of locked up inside a cell with a man right now.

"You're Loki. The man who almost succeeded in conquering Earth and broke the bifrost, has a brilliant mind that comes in handy especially when plotting a mischievous prank, and is an expert at magic. If that's not interesting, then what is?" El said, keeping a straight face.

To El's surprise, Loki broke into a laughter. Not a malicious, evil, I'm-the-king-kneel-you-dumbasses laugh, but a true, genuine laugh.

"Is that so, Lady Alice?" Loki said, still catching his breath.

"It is to me." El said, a confused look on her face.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Loki offered, pouring a little tea in his cup for himself.

"That would be sweet." said El, smiling.

"I'm actually finding your company…acceptable, much to my own surprise." mumbled Loki, almost inaudibly, while pouring tea for El.

"Could you repeat that? Didn't quite catch what you said." El butted in, taking a blueberry from the table and eating it.

"It's nothing. What would you like to do?" said Loki, changing the topic.

"Oh, I don't know…perhaps you could teach me how to read?" suggested El, looking around to see a bunch of books lying around.

"Excuse my rudeness, you do not know how to read yet? And you are….14?" Loki said, surprised. She seemed like an intelligent girl, considering that she's a mortal, when he met her 6 years ago.

"Of course not. How am I supposed to know how to read Asgardian when it's the first time being here?" El said, a little annoyed.

"Oh, yes, right, I thought you were talking about Alltongue, what Midgardians call…English, was it?" Loki said apologetically.

"Of course I know how to read English! Anyway, do you think you can teach me how to read Asgardian?" El asked, suppressing her irritation.

"That wouldn't be much of a problem at all." said Loki.

For another 2 hours, they peered into a storybook and Loki taught El how to read and speak Asgardian. El was a smart girl, and she picked things up quickly. Loki was quite taken aback at her learning speed and was more than eager to teach her more.

"Alice? Are you done?" asked Thor from outside the cell. He had waken up a few minutes ago and was about to go back up when he remembered why he was dozing off in the dungeon: Alice. He was worried that something had happened to her because she was in there for too long without a sound, and was relieved when he saw the girl and his brother looking intently at a storybook together.

"Thor! Didn't see you there! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, I really am. C'mon, let's go now." El said, hurriedly getting up.

"No, no, it's fine, I dozed off. How have you been doing?" Thor asked, ignoring Loki's attempt to get El's attention back to him.

"I was having a lot of fun! Loki's really nice and sweet when he's not trying to take over the world. He was teaching me how to read and speak Asgardian!" El chirped, looking at Loki.

"Hello again, brother." said Loki, annoyed that his time with El was shortened. He was quite enjoying her company, and she was fun to teach.

"Loki. Thank you for teaching me! Hey, can I visit again?" said El, overexcited.

"Anytime, Lady Alice. I have all the time in the world." Loki replied with his trademark smirk.

"Great! See you next time, Loki!" El said before leaving with Thor, chattering about Loki and Asgardian language and Jane.

"It seems like you had a lot of fun, Alice." Thor said, smiling warmly.

"Yes, I did! I did indeed. Hey, Thor, I have a wish." El said.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"I want to go to Loki's cell every day and learn things from him. He's a great teacher." El said.

"Every day? No, I'm sorry, but you can't. I can't always be free to go with you to the dungeon for hours. If you want to learn, then I'm more than willing to ask Allfather to hire the best teacher in the realm to educate you." Thor said.

"I don't want the best teacher in the realm. I want Loki to teach me. Please, Thor. He won't hurt me! His way of teaching makes things easier for me to understand. If you're worried, then I can take a guard with me down there." El pleaded, using her puppy eyes for the 4 time today.

"I will think about it. It's getting late, you should go to sleep now." Thor said before turning away to leave.

When Thor was completely out of sight, El sighed and cursed under her breath. "Stupid Thor. Loki's my only chance of going home. I have to find a way to talk to him every day." she said to herself out loud. 'Where's my room?' she thought as she walked around to search for a guard or a maid to take her to her room.

She bumped into a huge god while turning a corner. "Owwwww….why do all gods wear freaking metal all over their bodies?" El muttered, trying to stand up.

"You alright, Miss?" the god said, full of concern.

El looked up to see who the god was. Blonde hair with a beard. Fandral.

"Miss?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm Alice, a friend of Jane."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Alice. My name's Fandral. Excuse me, m'lady, but you do look a bit too young to be Lady Jane's friend."

"Oh, I'm not that young. Fourteen."

"Oh, alright. May I ask why you were walking around the palace, frantically looking all around?"

"I was looking for my room. This palace is huge, and I can't find my way back to my room."

"I shall take you there. It's the one beside Lady Jane's, right?"

"Yeah, it's really sweet of you. Thanks."

"No problem."

And with that, the two walked down the corridor, made some turns and walked down more hallways before stopping in front of a door.

"Here we are, Lady Alice. I hope you have a great evening."

"You too, Mr. Fandral." El said before turning the doorknob and entering the room.

El quickly opened the closet and got her jeans out. She pulled them on and walked out, still keeping the pj shirt on. She knocked gently on the next door and entered before hearing a response from inside.

"Jane?" El whispered as she walked to the huge purple bed.

"Alice? Is that you?" Jane said from the balcony.

"Jane! Are you alright? How are you feeling?" El asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Where have you been?" Jane asked, pulling El to her bed to sit.

"I..uh…I've been looking around the palace, although I didn't get even close to looking all around it. It's so big, I got lost 3 times already!" El exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Jane laughed at that, and said, "I was sleeping throughout the whole day, and just woke up a couple of minutes ago. The headache's gone and I feel much better."

"Still, you have to be careful. Good to hear you're okay." El said. She knew Jane wasn't fine. In fact, the Aether was still running in her veins, drawing Malekith to Asgard right this moment. Although, she had to admit, things were really going slower than in the movie.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" asked Jane.

"No, not really. I'll just wander around the palace more, try to make a map." El replied, rocking her legs back and forth.

"Those flats are really pretty! Where'd you get them? They weren't in my closet, and you weren't wearing those when we were on Earth." Jane asked, looking at El's white flats.

"Oh…um…I found them deep in my closet. I guess someone left it there and forgot about it when they were using my room." El lied.

"I see. Jeez, boo that person, whoever it was! It's such a nice pair of flats." Jane said, frowning.

"What's your shoe size?" asked El.

"230. Why?"

"Nothing. What's your plan for tomorrow?"

"I'm going to go out on a date with Thor. You could come if you'd like."

"No, I don't want to interrupt your lovely little date."

"Haha, yeah. Did you try the food?"

"Actually, yes. They're really, truly great. Magnificent, even!"

"I know, right! A maid brought a food tray in here, and my mouth literally opened agape at the sight!"

"I know what you mean. They serve food like they're feeding a king who's also a pig!"

"Totally agree. What time is it?"

"Dunno. Well, the moon's up, so it should be night time, at least in Asgard."

"Well, I'm going to sleep. You can stay or go, I don't mind."

And with that, Jane snuggled in her bed and she instantly fell asleep. El just stood up silently and left a room, her face expressionless and unreadable.

In El's room, she undressed and took a quick shower. Then she got the pj shirt back on and folded her jeans neatly before putting it back in her closet. She crawled to the middle of her midnight blue bed and tucked herself in, deep in thought.

'Today was a mess. It's good that I befriended a maid that brings food down to the dungeon. And meeting Loki didn't go as horribly as I thought it would, although I should have been more cautious. Loki has to think that I'm a bright little girl who's more than willing to learn from him. Then there's Thor. I should try the puppy face again tomorrow. Make my eyes water, too, if it doesn't work. I have to become Loki's regular visitor. Jane'll spend the day with Thor, so I don't have to worry about her. I don't understand why the Dark Elves haven't attacked yet. It should've happened hours ago. I guess the movie's not entirely correct. What Loki said….it bothers me….is there a reason I should know why I don't fear him? And the flats…how come that moment felt like a deja vu? Agh, mind bomb. I need to sleep.'


End file.
